beyblade elements
by shadowgirlashleigh
Summary: Set in the future. Era and Madison are sisters, and after finding a special gem Era and her sister must fight to protect the world from evil.And the story is better than this sumary OCXKAI OCXOC
1. the future

**A/N: hi i'm bak in another story wooooohooooooo lol**

**i hope u guys like my new story**

**remember 2 read and review!!!!!!**

**enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not own beyblade!** **but his is jus got the chracters in it so not much beybladeing**

BEYBLADE ELEMENTS

CHAPTER 1: THE FUTURE

The future. What can I say. Its high-tech and things have changed, like the fact that school teaches more then just english and science. It teaches you to fight. You have to learn it, if you want to survive. The streets are swarming with gangsters and its beyond the polices control, you'd be shot for just walking near them.

A local school in area 37 houses many youngsters who have to learn the skill of fighting in many ways, because most parents are deceased children and teenagers also stay there as residents. Two of these teenagers are Era (pronounced error, weird i know) and Madison, they are sisters and in some ways popular at their school. Era is a year older than Madsion and is the protctive one, she is considered strange. why you ask? Because she wore strange clothes and is powerful for a female, top at all her classes. She wears black baggy pants with silver chains here and there, a black sleevless t-shirt and a tight black leather coat that reaches her knees over her clothes. Era has long black hair that reaches her waist with silver coloured streaks, no one has ever seen her eyes. She constantly wears black goggles over her eyes (like that guy out of pitch black and the chronicles of riddick), not even Madison has seen her eyes.

Madison was the complete opposite from Era apart from a few things, she did well in most classes apart from the fighting ones. She was considered weak. But Era was always there to protect her, and no one would want to mess with the younger sister of a leathel fighter. Madison has blonde hair that reaches mid-back, but is usually kept in a bun at the back of her head. She wears light blue jeans (not the tight ones), a lilac t-shirt and a pink sleevless jacket over it.

They walked down the corridor together, with Era glaring at any boy who gave them one of _them_ looks (even with her goggles if she was staring at them it was a warning to back off). Classes are not arranged by age any more but are just groups stuck together, and the two sisters were lukily in each others classes. It was another fighting class today. Era, even though she didn't show too much emotion, was looking foward to todays class; while Madison was fearing it. They were going to learn to fight with staffs, the secret art of ling-sheng style rod (i can't remember were i got that imformation). As usual for a good demontration Era was chosen, she held a black staff and readied herself.

Teacher lunged forward and attacked but Era held up her staff to block it easily, she swung the rod round and hit the teacher in the ribs. He doubled over in pain and passed out, but usually in these lessons there was more than one teacher. The other one was took away and half the class broke out in appluase, she gave the staff back to the other teacher and sat down again. They spent the rest of the lesson studying techniques then practicing them, Madison was always with Era for paired subjects.

After break and other lessons it was lunch time and Madison went to her locker to put her stuff away, Era had a locker next to her but she had left for a moment having to deal with a playboy bully named Tala. Era was never hated that much by the females of the school, she had infact protected them all as much as her sister. And Tala, being kind of new to the school thought he could try and force a girl into going out with him, the girl had rejected him and she got punched. Era came running after hearing the screams and beat the shit out him, then rumour had it he wasn't done with the girl so Era went to sort it out. Madison was incredibly proud of her sister, so had their parents, before they were assasinated that is. The memory was still fresh in both Madisons and Eras mind of how there parents were killed, they were there to see.

Madison felt someone grab her shoulder and turned to see Mariah and Queen, the newly elected high school bitches. If it would of been earlier in the century they probably would of been cheerleaders, but they still had the attitude. They clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her off, they soon stopped at a closet . They pushed her in and got a box from there bags, they placed it in the closet and opened it slightly then slammed the door shut, Madison only had time to see multiple hairy black legs pop out of the box. She heard the door click, she was locked in. Then she thought of the box again, and she froze. Spiders. She hated spiders.

Era rushed back to the lockers not wanting to leave Madison for to long, she wasn't there. "Shit!" she cursed and began to run down the corridors, "Madison! Madison where are you!" she stopped and heard screaming and crying coming from a door. Madison. A group of people had came with her either wanting to help with the search or want to see the fight after, she didn't hesitate though. She practically lunged at the door and wrenched it off, Madison was sat down on the floor with spiders of all sizes crawling over her and her eyes filled with tears. Era stepped in and dragged her sister out and began swatting all the spiders away furiuosly, Madison was clinging on to Era for dear life. "Madison who did this?" she asked, Madison pointed in the crowd at Mariah and Queen who had been giggling silently. The crowd turned to them, most of the girls were about to the same thing as Era but she got there first.

She dived on them and started choking both at the same time, while other girls sood around them kicking at the high school bitches. She raised both hands and punched them knocking them out, the boys around them broke into an applause. Era dragged the two girls to the closet were all the spiders where, the had gone in there again for safty. She flung them in and closed the door. "Lets see how they like it" she said dangerously then turned around to the crowd, "if any of you grass on me your in for more then they had." "now way, we'd never tell, we'll even stick up for you if they tell" one boy said, and the rest nodded in agreement. Era helped Madison up and decided that they should skip the last lesson, they walked to the dormatry and unlocked the door. Madison went for a shower, she could still feel the spiders crawling on her skin. she needed to wash away the feeling.

Era sat on her dark blue bed covers and adjusted her goggles to let some air to her eyes, she some how started thinking about there deceased family. But her thoughts were mainly on her mother. It was the reason why she had wore the goggles for so long, she had her mothers eyes. Her mother had done the same, she worn goggles aswell. She wasn't ashamed of her eyes. She just thought them weird and it would be a shock for any one to see them, plus it was a kind of silent tribute to her mother. Era had inherited many skills from her mother, no one new about her secret skills, apart from Madison.

When night time rolled bye and the moon light fluttered throught the window Era was still awake, she got up and walked to the window. She stared at the moon, lost within its silvery appearence. Suddenly there was a flash on the ground. Era looked down and saw something shinning, she opened the window and jumped down and landed lightly on her feet. That was one of her skills, inhuman reflexs, but she wasn't human. Not fully any way. She walked over and bent down, it was a black gem, no bigger than her hand. Maybe a black saphire, she picked it up and jumped back up to her window (thats three floors up ya know lol). She placed it on the bedside table and got in bed, and as usual drifted into her nightmares. The day when her parents died, the moment she saw then die....

**-yawns- that took a wile but i enjoyed writing it**

**and i hope u enjoyed reading it**

**jus so u know the kaiXOC romance is gonna b slightly side tracked but u know i jus write 4 u guys**

**i hav 2 say i BIG thanx 2 my friend 32 who gave me the idea 4 this story so thanx m8**

**remember 2 review **

**c ya shadowgirl/ashleigh**


	2. discovery

**A/N: hey ppl its me again **

**thanx 2 the continuous help from my friend 32, i keep gettin inspiration 4 this**

**thanx 4 ur reviews and i hope u enjoy this chapter**

**disclaimer: i do not own beyblade........DONT SUE!!!!! lol**

CHAPTER 2: THE DISCOVERY

Era woke up in the morning and ajdusted her goggles slightly, then got up and did the usual morning routine. It was a saturday and she could do whatever she wanted, but she didn't know what to do. It was normally Madison who chose where to go, or atleast Era came along to keep her out of harms way. And today was no execption. Madison wanted to go to the cinimas and watch cat women, Era came along. They sat down near the back and watched the film, She had the black gem in her pocket and kept taking it out whenever she was bored. She told Madison about the gem this morning and she thought it was creepy, but she thought that the gem suited Era any way.

They went back after the film and walked along the streets in a group with other people that they new from the school, it was dangerous even in daylight to walk in small numbers. They got bak and headed for their room, Madison sat down and started reading a book and Era started observing the gem again. She never got tired of looking at it.Even though the jewel was black she could make out strange dark forms inside it, she had an overwhelming urge to say something. 'But what do I say' she thought, then one word came to mind. "Shadows" she said not knowing why she said it, Madison looked up from her book to see why her sister had said such a word. Then saw the gem in her hand glowing slightly, she jumped and backed against the wall. A dark figure rose out of the gem and landed lightly on the floor, Era and Madison just gaped for a moment wondering what to do. Then Era, being the strong one, decided to take action. "What are you doing in our room?" she shouted clenching her fists, then saw jet black bat wings unfold from the figures back. She couldn't hide her surprise. "....Oh my god...." she whispered, the dark form turned around and started Era. It was a he for starters, and he had paper-white skin and spiky black hair that pointed to the back of his head. And he wore a black cloak that covered most of him apart from the skin shown through the two holes at the back, which were obviously for his wings.

She was scared. He looked at her with empty dark blue eyes, then he talked, but only Era could here him. "I surpose your the new sorceress of dark" he said in a and masculine voice, "Era whats he talking about I can't here him" asked Madison shaking from head to toe. "Your the only one apart from a few others that can hear me Era" he explained, she told her but was still very uncetain about the person."I'm confused, whats just happened?" said Era still with the look of shock on her face. "The gem you hold in your hand is one of many, it is special. Because it controls an element or force, the element of that gem is shadow. The shadow clan resisde in that gem and I am there leader, the others didn't come out because we are in such a small space. The first gem has chosen you but there is another one coming and the chosen one will be drawn to it, once it has chosen the other you are to fight to keep the world in balance. The gems each have leaders, and the first gem has to have their leader protecting its master at all times. So I will stay out of the gem" he explained.

Era was trying to get all the imformation in her head, then repeated what he said to Madison. Once she had explained there was a silence and it was uncomfortable, so Madison spoke up. "Does that mean Era will have to go away?" she asked, she didn't want to be without family especailly in this school. He nodded. Madison suddenly broke out into tears for the second time that day and ran over to Eras bed and hugged her sister crying into her shoulder, Era returned the hug and comforted her sister. Then Era galred at the boy, he seemed not to notice. "Do you have a name?" she said still glaring, "Rameerez (god knows where i come up with these names lol, its pronounced ram-ear-ez jus so u know)" he said calmly. "Well Rameerez if you ever upset my sister again then you can bloody well get back in that gem!" she shouted.

He fliched slightly as she shouted at him, he didn't want to upset his master ."I am sory" he said simply, then walked to the window and observed his suroundings. Once Madison had fallen from crying so much Era picked her up and placed her in her bed, she walked to the bath room and saw Rameerez following. "What are you doing?" Era asked, "I protect you, I don't leave you" he answered. "What?! you perv! not while I'm in the bathroom your not" then she slammed the door and locked it. He could of easily knocked the door down but decided against it, it wouldn't be good to get on the wrong side of the new sorceress.

He sat down on her bed and waited, then she came out. "How long will it take for the other gem to choose the other person and do I know who it is?" Era questioned him, "it wont be long, but i guess it depends who the gem sees fit to weild them."

As night time once again engulfed the world Era went to the bathrrom again and changed into her black pajamas, then slipped in bed. She saw Remeerez leant against the window sleeping, she shook her head got out of bed. She went to the cupboard and found an extra blanket, then went over and put it on him.' This isn't my style' she thought, the moment she put the blanket on him he opened his eyes and grabbed her wrist. She didn't have time to react, he was to fast. He twisted her arm up her back then let go when he saw who it was, "I'm sory I thought you were an intuder" he appoligised. She rubbed her arm and glared at him, "so what you think that some one is just gonna walk through that door and try to kill me? Your a bit dense arn't you." He noticed the blanket. "why would you be bothered about my welfare" he asked claerly looking confused. Era stared at him disbelievingly, "the blanket was to keep you warm and your were intending to protect me so I might as well be kind." He was shocked."Other sorceress have never treated us like that, not even the old sorceress of light bothered about our welfare." "Well they must have been some stuck up bitches then" she said slightly amused at his shock. she got back in bed and fell to sleep. Back to her nightmares.

Era awoke next morning because she could feel some one jumping on her bed, once her eyes had focused she saw it was Madison. Era yawned, "what Madison?" she said groggily. "I'v got the other gem! I'll be able to come with you! I'm the sorceress of light! I can't fight good but its still cool! oh my god!!!!!!-," "MADISON!" "Huh?" "I got the picture just get off me" Era begged, she got off the bed and stood beside it. "Well now i don't have to leave you, thats a releif" congratulated Era. "So what happened" she asked, "well last night I woke up cause I heard a strange sound and there was this diamond on the floor so picked it up, then this morning Rameerez said it was one of those gems, the gem of light and that I'v been chosen!" explained Madison talking exitedly. Era thought for a moment. "Rameerez what does she have to say to get them things out?" she questioned, "lights" he said simly. "Madison look at your gem and say lights," "lights." The clear gem started to glow and soon a figure rose out of it and landed lighly on its feet, actually it was a he. He had grey and dark blue hair and crimson eyes, he also seemed to have four blue triangles on his face.

They saw white angel wings unfold from his back, he wore a white cloak in the same style as Rameerezs cloak, with the same two holes in the back.He turned around to face Madison and bow slightly, "congratulations young sorseress, I am your protecter, Kai" he said in a slightly cold voice. "And he's surposed to be from the light gem? He seems kinda harsh," Era whispered to Rameerez. "He was one of the shadows but we found him a little good at heart for the job" he whispered back, then turned to Kai."It is nice to see you again Kai, how are things in the light gem going?" he grunted in reply."Madison I need to talk to you for a minute" said Era, "ok"she replied.

They went to the bathroom saw Kai following Madison, Era sighed then turned around. "Ok let me make it clear to both of you! You don't interupt me or my sister when were in the bathroom! And you certainly don't follow us in you perverts!" she shouted, Kai growled at her. "Hey you can stop that now!" Madison said with her hands on her hips, Era was shocked slightly, her sister wasn't the one to shout usually. But Kai backed off when he heard her command, the went in and locked the door. Era sat on the edge of the bath tub while Madison sat on the toilet lid, "I want you to be careful with your protecter, I don't trust him"

Meanwhile outside Kai had pressed his ear on the door and listened to their conversation, but a hand grabbed him and pulled him back."You should listen to your master, they both wish for privacy" said Rameerez sternly. Kai, being an element leader, can communicate with other leaders. And he was also new to being a leader, so he didn't bother about the rules to much. He just glared at Rameerez.

Era and Madison both left the bathroom, and sat down on their beds. "So what do we have to do now that were sorceresses" asked Madison, "we have to leave and search for the other element gems. We will face dangers along the way, but that will be what your chosen for" both protecters explained. Era got up and got her black bag, and she begun to pack. "The sooner we leave this hell hole the better" she said, and threw Madison her pink bag.

Once they had every thing they needed, the group waited til midnight, where it would be easier to escape. Era opened the window and jumped down landing lightly on her feet, Kai was about to ask Madison if she'd like a lift but Era shouted up."Jump Madison I'll catch you," Madison had total faith in her sister and jumped. Rameerez was confused at how close the sisters, that one could just jump of a window that was three floors up and still believe she would be safe. But Era caught her with ease said somehting, then Madison started giggling. Kai and Rameerez looked at each other with confusion, "did you hear what they said?" Rameerez asked, Kai shook his head. They both flew down and found them both laughing, but managed to keep quiet enough not to wake any one.

Once they calmed down they set off into the night, unaware that the dangers ahead are more than what they have faced in there class rooms.

**phew! that took a while **

**but u hav 2 admitt i upd8 prtty fast don't i lol**

**plz review!!!!!!!**

**c ya nxt chapter shadowgirl/ashleigh**


	3. first fight

**A/N: ok thanx alot if u reviewed **

**well 2 day iz gonna b thier fist fight**

**hehehehe things get interestin afterwuds trust me **

**ok enjoy the chapter!**

**o by the way i 4 got 2 mention how old Era n Madison were, silly me, Era is 15 and Madison is 14 **

**disclaimer: i don't own beyblade........wish i did though..lol**

CHAPTER 3: THE FIRST FIGHT

Era, Rameerez, Madison and Kai walked all throught the pitch-black night and hadn't stopped for rest. The girls were in the middle, chatting occasionaly, "so what do you thing of all this protecter stuff?" asked Madison in a whisper. "I find it creepy, they tried flollowing us into the bathroom and that can't be a good sign" Era said frowning slightly. Madison started giggling silently, "Well I think it would be an _interesting _experiance" she giggled again. A smiled crept up onto Eras face, "so you do like your _protecter_ then." Madison shrugged, "well he is hot" she said. She giggled again and Era laughed, "and what about you and _your _protecter" she said still keeping her vioce at a minimum. "I have to admit he is attractive, well atleast in my view" she said sincerly. Madison started giggling loudly, and the other two turned around raising their eyebrows. Then Era burst out laughing, she hadn't done that in a long time. "Aww you laughed Era maybe we can get rid of the goggles next" Madison laughed, then Era put her hands on her goggles to make sure they were out of harms way.

The sea of black that was above them soon turned to a pinkish-orange sunrise, but the continued. And as they were walking Kai asked Madison "Why does she were goggles," "I don't know, I think it may have something to do with our mother." She remembered that her mother had worn goggles like her sister, she had never seen either of there eyes. Madison looked at Kai for a moment then said, "whats it like to live in a gem?" "well...its not as cramped as you may think, and the land inside the gem is decorated to suit the gems attributes, so the light gems land pretty much looks like what you people would call heaven" he explained slowly. "What do we have to do in this little adventure then?" she asked curiously, "fight evil" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Madison raised an eyebrow, "you mean like fighting against another person!?" "Yes, why are you so shocked?" Madison suddenly looked scared, "I can't fight..." she said ashamed and bowed her head. She felt a hand raise her chin, "you may fight a different way, you may use the gems instead of wepeons or fists, and I am here to protect you" Kai said honestly. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and looked away before he could notice.

Era looked over her shoulder just in time to see the moment, she smiled to herself.'Looks like Kai can be trusted' she thought, then Madison looked at her with the blush still on her cheeks. She gave her a thumbs up with out the other two noticing, Madison smiled back. Suddenly she heard a gunshot and felt a hand force her to the floor, then turned to see six men, clearly gangsters, holding guns and pointing at them. Rameerez got up and tackled the one that shot,' Theres no way there gonna shoot at us and get away with it' she thought. Era stood up and got the gem out, 'I hope this works' she thought."Shadows!" A gust of wind formed around her and her clothes rustled in the miniture whirlwind, two dark black cloaked figures shot out of the gem and stood on either side of Era. "Get them!" she comanded, the two dark forms lunged forward and punched two of the men, they seemed to turn black and disintergrate into nothing. The furthest one back pointed its gun at Era and shot. She fell limply to the floor, and passed out. The three men left were soon demolished by the shadowy figures and returned to their gem, Madison started crying when she saw Era.It was like watching it all over again.Like watching them die....

Rameerez picked her up (bridal style i might add ) and they walked quickly to a near-by forest, Madison was still crying. "Whats happened? Is she going to be ok?" she asked with tears streaming down her face, "she's got shot in her shoulder we just need somewhere to hide" Rameerez explained. Kai told her seeing as she couldn't hear him and put a hand on her shoulder easuringly, she smiled slightly.

Era woke up with a seering pain in her shoulder, but she beared the pain and sat up. She looked at her shoulder and saw a mass of bandages with spots of blood on them, 'I wonder how long I'v been asleep'. Era looked through her goggles and saw that she was in a forest clearing with no one around, there was a small fire lit a few metres away with her and Madisons bag. Then Rameerez walked out from the cover of the trees, "your Awake?" "No I'm sleeping" she said sarcastically, "after that shot we weren't expecting you to wake up for a couple of days" he said ignoring her comment."How long was I asleep?" she asked adjusting her goggles slightly, "a day." She stood up and clutched her shoulder from the pain, then walked over to her bag. "Where's Madison?" Era asked searching through her bag, "she has gone with Kai to get food and other things" he explained. She found what she was looking for, her C.D player (not very futuristic but jus work wiv me ppl ok). She listened to her rock music, and once again thought about her mother while the beat flowed through her ears.

When Madison entered the clearing with Kai she almost screamed for joy, "Era!" She ran over and litrally jumped on her sister, "Madison! My shoulder!" Era gasped, Madison backed off and appoligised. "We need to leave soon now that she is awake" Kai said, then Rameerez repeated the message to Era. Era went and got her bag along with madison, slung it over her shoulder, and announced that she was ready.

Instead of exiting the forest they headed further in, and when the it became dark the girls got into their sleeping bags and slept while the other two watched over them."So what do think of them?" asked Kai bored with the silence, "They are much kinder than the previous sorceresses" Rameerez said in his simple mono-tone voice. "Do you like Eras appereance?" he asked unexpectedly, "we should not be thinking of them like that" Rameerez scolded. "Yeah but I bet you like her, don't you" Kai teased. "She is attractive but it would not happen," Kai smiled. "But you heard them yesterday, they were giggling, maybe they were talking about us," "you should stop thinking these foolish thoughts." Soon after Kai went to sleep, and Rameerez found himself staring at Era.'Why does she make me feel like this' he poundered, he saw her face stir slightly in her sleep. Suddenly she shot up from her sleeping bag breathing heavily, "Era are you alright?" he asked concerned. "I...I...need to be alone" and with that she rushed off, he could tell by the sound of her voice she was upset. He silently followed, with Era unaware.

Era stopped at a stream and bent down, she took off the goggles that were flooded with tears and lay them beside her. Her reflexion in the stream showed her eyes, she hadn't seen them herself in years. Silver with hints of blue swirling here and there like a pool in the moonlight, and the jet-black pupils made them stand out. Era hadn't realised how much she had changed over the years, it was like a missing peace of the puzzle being shown before her. The puzzle of who she is. Her silvery eyes glazed over with tears again, remembering the nightmare. How many times would she have to watch her parents die again. She looked at her reflexion again, she saw her mother. Madison had always took after their father, she had his kind and fragile personality. The tears overflowed down her cheeks and she sobbed uncontrolably, she needed to cry every once in a while, just to let these feelings wash away with the tears. Then they would build up again night after night as the nightmares continued, she couldn't remember what a normal dream felt like.

Era felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Rameerez, he had a concerned look on his face.Then she realised she didn't have her goggles on and imidiatly covered her face with her hands, "why do you hide your eyes?" he asked. "If you are ashamed of them, you shouldn't be...there...beautiful" he stuttered the last part, he wasn't used to this being a shadow leader and all. "I'm not ashamed, I just feel that people would be shocked and consider me a freak then try and hurt me and or something. Plus it is a tribute to my mother." she sobbed digging her nails into the dirt, it was so hard to talk about her deceased parents. Rameerez grabbed her upper arms and pulled her up, she wiped her eyes and put her goggles back on securly. "Its time to go master" he said, "don't call me that." "What?" he said shocked, "I don't like you refering to me as master, just call me Era" she replied. "ok...Era, its getting late," she nodded and followed him back to the clearing. Once Era fell into her unconous state, she didn't have a nightmare. She had a dream...

**yay i finished it woooohoooo! lol**

**well i hope u guys liked it**

**remember 2 review!!!!!**

**c ya shadowgirl/ashleigh P.S if i get another 5 reviews 4 this story then i'll get Kai n Madison 2 hav an interestin moment nxt chapter **


	4. the next gems

**A/N: hi ppl! unforyunatly i idn't get the 5 reviews i wanted but i cudn't giv a shit i'm goin ahead with Kai n Madisons _moment, _but its gonna b mushy!**

**i hope you guys like it **

**ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: i dont own beyblade, well i'm only usin a few characters...**

CHAPTER 4: THE NEXT GEMS

They had trudged deeper into the forest and only stopped to rest or eat, Madison was soon lagging behind being the smaller and less active person. Kai slowed down so he was on level with Madison, "need help so soon" he smirked. She bowed her head in shame, and yet again she felt his hand on her shin.'Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush!' she kept telling herself, but guess what, she blushed! 'Damn cheeks!' Kai smiled when he saw her cheeks turn red, "don't be ashamed, you can get on my back and I'll carry you for a while." She smiled sweetly and he felt his stomach do a back-flip, then she got on his back.(no this is not the moment i was talkin about)

Era was walking way ahead of everyone else even though the winged ones were meant to be leading the way, but they had been going straight through the thick dark trees. So it was easy, you just go straight. As her black leather coat swished out behind her, she adjusted her goggles and thought of her dream from last night.'Finally I'v had a dream!' she thought, it was just a simple dream. About her and Madison travling around on adventures, but she thought the dream was special.

"Era! stop!" she felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her back, she wasn't looking where she was going and and almost walked off an edge of a wall. They were at a water fall and she had been one step away to plummiting into the waters, "Sorry I wasn't looking were I was going" she said. "Any way here you will face your next challenge" said Rameerez letting go of her good shoulder, and Kai was telling Madison what Rameerez was saying."Next challenge?" Era asked raising an eyebrow, "yes, you have to go down near the waters and wait for your challenger. The challenger is one of the element leaders, the water cheif" he explained."How did you know the chief would be here?" she questioned, "instinct" he stated in his usual calm voice, and Era frowned at his lack of explaination to her question. "fine" she muttered and walked to the edge, the only way down was to climb. She climbed down easily, since there were alot of foot holds in the earthy wall.

Once she reached the bottom she took a look at her surroundings, she was a mere inch away from water.'How am I surposed to fight like this' she thought, she waited for what seemed like hours then suddenly the pool at the bottom of the waterfall began to move. At first it just rippled from the middle then spiralling upwards fast, the water seemed to break and came down in heavy drolets. The was a blue figure suspended in mis air, is was staying airborn because of the fin-like waings. Its looked like a young women with fin-like ears and scales all over her, she also had webbed hands and feet. She dived down and flipped up then landed lightly on top of the water, she was standing on it! "I am Aqua, the water chief, and also your challenger" she said in a clear and strong voice. She got into a fighting stance, and Era mimicked her movement. The blue-scaled women leaped forward with amazing agility and tried to punch Era in the mouth, but she luckily got out of the way in time resulting in the bottom of her pants gettin wet.

'Man its so lucky I left my coat up there, I dont want that getting ruined' she thought, then she stepped back a little then jumped forward and did a horizontal kick at the womans feet and tripped her up. The others watched as if there eyes had been glued to the scene, Madison was clutching on to Kais arm as she watched Era take on the creature. The women got up quickly and tried to kick Era but she jumped back just in time, then while the clenched fist was rushing past her Era grabbed her arm and slammed her to the ground. Then she placed her index finger and thumb on either side of the womens neck and squeezed, she had got the right spot, the women froze. Then said shakily "You have won the challenge sorceress of dark, now my school may be your followers and you may have my services( u know like a school of fish, get it)." Era let go still being careful that it may be a trick, the women dived deep into the pool then sumberged again with a light blue gem in her webbed hand.

She handed it to Era, who felt a sudden rush of power when she touched it. Era was about to put it in her pocket when the women seemed to dive into the gem and disappear, ' weird'. Then she put the gem in her pocket and began to climb up the wall, and once she got back up Madison came over and hugged her tightly. Era winced slightly because her shoulder was still sore but didn't really mind it, Suddenly the water fall before them turned blood red and and the pool at the bottom turned to lava. "Oh my god" Madison screamed talking a step back, Kai held her arm to keep her inplace. "Now you must get your gem" he stated, Madison nearly fainted, "what!? but I cant fight!" she exclaimed. "you don't have to, Era has shown the strength now you must show intellengence." He ushered her over to the edge but kept hold of her incase she fell, then a flaming figure jumped out of the lava and flapped its flaming red wings to keep it up in the air. It was actually a he, and had hair that looked like flames, and a orange-red skin (just like the firey outa card captors).

"Young sorceress of light my name is Falco, the fire cheif, answer my three questions correctly and you may take my people as followers" he explained, he flapped his great flaming wings and landed next to her."If you were in a battle against a water element, how would you think of defeating it?" he asked, "umm.. I'm not used to fighting but ice would be effective, or maybe fire 'cause it evapourates water" she answered, "good answer, now what would you if some one was about to attack you?" he asked, "I would try to convince them not to by talking to them" she answered getting more confident. "Good, now tell me, what would you do if you had to choose between love or duty?" he asked. Her confidence dropped, she didn't know what to choose, she knew that duty is important but love and friendship etc. was also important, atleast to her. Her now deceased father had once told her that you must follow your heart when it comes to decisions, so thats how she answered, with her heart. "I would choose love, for I follow my heart" she answered. The creature smiled warmly,' funny, he smiles warm and he represents fire' she mentally laughed at her joke, but stopped realising it wasn't really funny. "You have passed the test you may take my people as followers along with my services" he bowed and handed her a blood red gem, then disappeared inside it.Madison, like Era, felt a surge of energy run through her body.

Era came over and congratulated her sister by giving her a hug, it wasn't her style but she had been changing slightly over the past few days. She felt more open with her feelings, maybe it was because she had dreamed instead of having nightmares. Rameerez smiled when he saw Era embrace her younger sister in a hug, 'its strange how the two can be so...caring, the previous soceresses,even the light sorceresses, would act like an over all ruler of just about everything. They stupid greedy tyrants! ....And Era is the most beautiful I'v seen so far, wait did I just think that!?' he shook his head slightly and walked over, "Era that was your first real challenge and you did well, but I must warn you that the challenges get tougher from here on out" he said. Era nodded went to get fire wood, they had decided to make camp and rest for now. Rameerez followed her, and Kai and Madison were left alone(get ready for the moment! well its nufin much but hey atleast its summin eh).

"I bet your glad you don't have to fight" Kai said, "yeah I am" she said looking at the waterfall which had now truned back to normal. She was beggining to get hungry and went to her bag to get a snack, on the way over she somehow didn't notice Eras bag and got her foot caught, then she fell. She closed her eyes waiting for the floor to hit her but it didn't happen, she opened her eyes to see crimson eyes looking at her as if amused. "err....thanks" she stuttered and felt the blush once again rising to her cheeks, he was holding her with his hands around her waste. He let her go and blushed slightly, letting the pale-pink colour rise to his face. He wanted her to see it, so he wouldn't have to tell her, but show her. She saw it, and turned even redder(if it was possible). Kai smirked, 'perfect' he thought.

Era came back through the dense trees to see both Kai and Madison blushing, she would of burst out laughing but it was against her better judgement.'Hahahaha what next eh?' she thought, they sat down and ate in silence. As Kai and Madison went to sleep, Era went and sat against a tree, listening to her music through the C.D player. Rameerez sat down next to her and said something, but she couldn't hear. She took out the ear phones, "Sory what did you say. "I said how did you feel when touched the gem?" he asked, "I felt a weird energy, why?" He smirked "Its funny because every sorceress has felt that energy when the touch the gems for the first time" he said, then looked at his wings seeing if they were dirty. "What does it feel like to have wings?" she asked looking at the jet black wings, he considered for a moment then answered. "Well flying is great, and its just feels like an extra limb" he said. "I envy you, you get to fly, I bet its great to just soar above the trees and feel the wind on your face" she said."Maybe you'd like a flight, I could carry you whilst I fly. But not tonight, maybe in the early morning when the others aren't up" he smiled. "Alright, wake me up when its time" she replied. He nodded, then watched as she got in her sleeping bag.'Maybe she does like me... I hope so, I can't believe i'm thinking this,' he shook his head and leaned back against the tree.

**yay! i finished! this seems 2 get hard evry time i do mushy moments, o and they'll b a Era n Rameerez mushy moment next chapter, u know there gonna b flyin...TOGETHER! hehehehehehe i bet it'll take me hours.**

**well PLZ review PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D**


	5. flight

**A/N: ok thanx 2 evry 1 who's reviewed my story!**

**i'm gonna start with the mushy moment in this chapter ok so here go's **

**hope u like it! **

**disclaimer: i do not own beyblade so no lawyers needed!**

CHAPTER 5: FLIGHT

Era felt a hand shake her lightly from her unconcous state, once her vision had cleared she saw Rameerez standing above her."If you want to fly you have to wake up" he stated, she got up groggily and climbed down the wall to the waterfall. "What are you doing" he questioned raising an eyebrow, "I havent washed my face in days nor have I brushed my teeth" she said yawning and searched through the bag she brought down with her. Once she had finished and climbed back up Rameerez had put his cloak aside to show a black t-shirt(which had holes at the back for his wings) and black cargo pants, "jump on" he said and bent down slightly. She climbed on and her eyes widened behind her goggles as he put his hands on her legs, she would never blush."Brace your self" and with a huge downward thrust of his wings they shot up into the sky, Eras grip on his shoulders tightened as they left the ground, she'd never been so high before. They clouds didn't seem so distant now.

Adreneline rushed through her body as the wind hit her face, 'this is fantastic!' she thought. Once they landed Era got of and wobbled slightly then fell on her backside, then she did something unexpected, she laughed. Then she stopped, realising she hadn't laughed like that before, even when her family were alive. Not the burst out laughing type anyway. Rameerez raised an eyebrow at her weird behaviour, but he shrugged it off.

Once again the group set off deeper into the woods, and the silence was rather uncomfortable. "so...do we have any more gems to get?" Madison asked, "yes, were heading for one now, luckily it isn't that far away" said Kai, with Rameerez repeating it to Era. As they passed the dark trees Era felt annoyed by the silence so she put her C.D player on, Her mother had given her C.D's from earlier in the century. The people who she liked the most were called linkin park and evenescence (I jus had 2 put there songs in this coz i luv em i do not own the songs either), she played evenescence and let the music flow through her ears and calm her down.

_long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_still can't find what keeps me here_

_and all this time I'v been so heart lost inside_

_I know your still there_

_watching me_

_wanting me_

_I can feel you hold me down _

_fearing you_

_loving you_

_I want let you hold me down_

_haunting you I can swear your alive_

_your heart pounding in my head_

_watching me_

_wanting me_

_I can feel you hold me down_

_saving me_

_raping me(that didn't sound right)_

_watching me_

_watching me_

_wanting me_

_I can feel you hold me down_

_fearing you_

_loving you_

_I want let you hold me down_

Era turned her C.D player off as they reached a huge clearing with a large oak tree on the other side, as the Era walked to the middle out of mere intrest the others stayed back, well actually Madison was held back by Kai. Suddenly a green form jumped down from the oak tree, turns out if you look closly its a male. He had green hair that looked like leaves and was covered by masses of leaves or small plants, he looked at Era with hard set emerald green eyes then spoke clearly."Sorceress of dark my name is Sayther the earth tribes leader(where do i get these names), you must battle me and win to claim the earth gem and its people." He got himself in a fighting position and Era did the same.

Suddenly a vine that was wrapped around his hand and wrist extended like a whip an shot out for Era, she dodged but got a nasty cut on her cheek. Era ran up to Sayther jumping and dodging the whip along the way then launched at him with a punch, it landed on his jaw and he flew back. After he quickly recovered he kicked Era in the leg and she fell over, he was about to slam his foot down in her face but she rolled and jumped up. She spun and kicked Sayther in the back and he doubled over in pain, Era launched again and pinned him with his arms behind her back."Very well young one! you have passed the test, the services of me and my people are yours." Era nodded and helped him up which shocked him a bit, but he bowed greatfully and gave her a dark green gem. Sayther disappeared into the gem and Era pocketed it, the rest came over and congratulated her. The same energetic feeling ran through Eras body as the last time.

Then a sudden wind picked up and a white women jumped down from the sky, she had pure white hair with feathersintwined here and there. She also had angel wings that were twice the size of Kais and she wore a pure white dress that covered her feet, she looked at Madison and walked over with such grace that she truely did seem like an angel."Young sorceress of light my name is Angela the air tribes leader, you must answer three questions to claim the air gem." She stood infront of Madison and and asked, "if there was a young orphan in the street what would you do to help the child?" Madison answered quickly, "Well I would offer the child shelter, food and water of course." The women nodded then continued,"If there was an arguement between two beggers over food what would you do." "I would buy enough food for both of them and say that you must share and not be greedy next time" she said finding these questions easy. "And last of all what do you expect of the world?" she asked, Madison considered this for a moment and said."I expect everyone to be fair to others and respect others, I wish that the world could be less violent than it is now and hope that people will realise their mistakes soon before it gets out of hand." The women smiled and said "you have passed the test and you may take the air gem and its many services," she handed Madison a white gem and disappeared into it. Madison felt that strange energy rush into her again, she smiled slightly and put it in her pocket.

Era smiled as she watched her sister pass the test with ease, then gave her a thumbs up. "Hey I'v just realised Era, we haven't had a bath or shower in days" she said cringing slightly, Era thought for a moment. "Hey Madison I have an idea, what if we use our gems. I use earth to make some sort of pool and I fill it with water, then you heat it up and then we can bath" she said. Madison nodded, "but you to HAVE to stay away while we bathe you got that" Era warned pointing a finger at Kai and Rameerez. They nodded in understanding, then Era and Madison walked behind the large oak tree with their bags and walked in a little. Kai and Rameerez stayed sat on the mossy type grass and felt slight shakes of the ground, then Era and Madison came back."Ok Madison you can go first" said Era who sat herself down on a log, and looked at the dence and dark tree tops.

About half an hour later Madison walked bak into the clearing wearing her usual clothes but had damp hair, "you can go get a bath now sis" she said and sat on the log Era was sitting on. Era walked to wear she and her sister had created a small pool, she got undressed and got in. The water was cool now but she didn't mind, Era grabbed the shampoo(thats a weird word wen u think about it lol)out of her bag and washed her hair quickly. She never took to long in the bath or shower, she never really was bothered about her appearence. Era looked up at the dark canopy above her, she smiled and thought about this morning.'I hope I can do that again, its the most fun I'v had in ages' she thought as she got out and dried herself of with a towel from her bag. 'Better get some different clothes for now', she pulled some new clothes out of her bag and got dressed.

Rameerez looked up as he saw Era enter the clearing, his jaw dropped slightly. She was wearing Baggy black pants that hung of her hips with chains on both sides,a navy blue sleeved shirt that showed her stomach and he noticed her black and silver hair wasnt tied up. She a slim(not ded skinny though) stomach that looked like she deffinatly exercised regurly, but to be top of the fighting class you have to be strong. Madison waved to her sister and Era nodded back, she sat down next to Madison and adjusted her goggles slightly."Theres an exit to the forest not far from here, I believe a small village is there, so we may rest in comfort" said Rameerez who had just got over his gaping session. Kai repeated this to Madison, Madison looked at Era who nodded. They got up, got their bags and began to walk.

Era looked back to see Madison, as usual, walking with Kai and chatting casually. It made her feel out of place slightly knowing that she would never be as open with her feelings as her sister, her gaze turned back to the invisable path and she trudged on. They soon made it to the edge of the forest and found a village, Era and Madison thought it looked strange. The houses were made from wood instead of bricks and metal, "the village wanted to keep to tradition and use wood for building. That forest is their land but people can travel through it, its where they get there wood" explained Rameerez. They walked along the natural path and looked in awe at the old fashioned village, they walked into an inn and went to the counter."Hello sir, me and my friends wonder if you have a room free" asked Madison politelly. The short man looked through a book, then he handed her a key and she paid the money. They walked up the creaky wooden stairs and stopped at their room, Madison fell on the bed the moment she entered. Era went over and pulled the covers over her, then went to her bed. It was around 10 'clock, Era put her bag on one of the four beds and walked out."Where are you going?" Rameerez questioned,"I just need somw time to think ok" and with that she left. He wasn't fooled that easily,'if she's crying again then I should comfort her, shouldn't I?' he pondered. Kai was already sleeping in the bad opposite Madison, Rameerez left the room quietly and stopped outside the door. He heard a noise from the upper floor, so he walked up and found the source of the noise on the roof top.

Rameerez saw Era leaning against a railing that over-looked the streets, with her balck coat has swishing out behind her. He walked up and stood beside her and felt relieved that she wasn't crying, she didn't seem to notice. "Are you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice, she nodded."What are you doing out here anyway?" he questioned, "I'm just thinking" she replied. "About?" "...parents," he couldn't tell if there was tears in her eyes because of her goggles but her voice said she was upset."It would be wise to tell some one about your troubles, keeping it bottled up inside will do you no good." Eras hands tightened on the railing and she cried, she let it all out."I don't know why I'm crying, my nightmares stopped that night when you saw me cry. I shouldn't be crying now the nightmares have gone but my parents... they wont get out of my head, I want them to leave my head. They were killed by a bunch of drunken gangsters, the had no motive except their fucking urge to kill when ever they see some one! And I couldn't do anything... me and Madison watched as they shot them, I covered her eyes so she wouldn't be able to see then. But I watched, I couldn't stop it and its all my fault! I could of helped them!" They tears wear building up in her goggles and she was close to tearing the railing out of the ground, the mix of saddness and anger coursed through her body. She didn't know why she was opening up to him, she just needed some one there right now.

He hugged her while she cried in his shoulder,'she has serious problems, has she even talked to her sister about this?' he thought. She sniffed and whispered "thank you", then let go of him, sat against the railing and took her goggles of. Era wiped her eyes and shaked the black goggles of any tears, she kept her eyes closed and leaned her head back. He sat down beside her and said "open your eyes?" "Why?" she asked with her eyes still shut, "I'd like to see your eyes thats all" he said with a slight pale blush creeping up to his cheeks,'good thing she had her eyes closed when I said that'. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. He stared at her for a while not really noticing what he was doing, Era looked at the floor. "You should let people see your eyes, theres nothing wrong with them" he said sincerly. "I think I'll keep the goggles, I'm quite attached to them" she said. He was glad now that she was no longer upset, "Have you talked to your sister about your problem" he asked. Era looked up and shook her head, "I don't want to worry her." He nodded and got up, "we better get some sleep" he said holding out a hand. She grabbed it and stood up, she walked off down to the rrom with Rameerez following.

Era climbed in the comfortable bed and drifted off, Rameerez watched her smiling slightly.'If she can open up to me and not her sister then maybe she does like me' he thought, he got into his bed and fell asleep.

**that fukin tuk 2 long! -faints- sory if i cant do mushy bits 2 gud -gets hit in the head wiv a book- i know i'm bad at this but theres no need 4 that! well n e ways REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -breathes- PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**c ya nxt chappie! shadowgirl/ashleigh**


	6. evolved skills

**A/N: hey ppl thanx 2 those who reviewed! but a extra special big BIG THANX 2 diamond core 4 reviewin evry chapter on this and my other story, u go girl! lol. well i'll get on wiv the story! hope u ppl enjoy it! oops almost 4 got, i need 2 appoligise 4 my idiot ways in the 2nd chapter, they went 2 the movies 2 watch cat women! how fukin stupid of me, its l8r in the century in my story, well sory about that and sory 4 my bad spellin coz that dus come up alot hehehe. and sory i havent upd8ed in a wile ye old writers blok kinda got in the way, plus i'v started a new year at school so...u know not as fast upd8in n e more. enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i don not own beyblade, or shud i say its characters**

CHAPTER 5: EVOLVED SKILLS

Madison felt sad that she was leaving the villages so soon, it was a calming scene that gave her a brake from the thought of rough nights. She gave a sad sigh and continued walking away from the natural village. It was as it usually was, quiet. But Era seemed distracted, she had her fists clenched and was walking fast at the front. Madison came on level with her and asked if she was ok, Era turned to her sister with a blank expression, but she was seething inside. Era nodded her head and continued walking but slowed down for the sake of the rest.

Era was thinking about last night alot.'I need to stop this silly crying business, it'll get me nowhere. And I'm surposed to be the strong one, I should be stop crying for madison atleast. I'll just feul my saddness into anger and use it to be strong, thats my best bet for now' she thought. They were now walking along a moore and mist engulfed thenm "Era, were near the next gem" Rameerez warned looking around catiously(did i spell that right?). Although the mist was thick she could see ahead, another inhuman ability, enhanced vision. She walked ahead and seemed to lose the others,'well Madison will be safe with them'. Era spotted a figure and walked up to it, the figure was female and looked kinda greyish. When Era got closer she saw the woman looked more like a zombie, she had pale grey skin wiv grey hair and a black ninji type suit over that."Hello young sorceress, time to battle" her voice was drained off emotion as she readied her self into a fighting stance, Era followed her example. Every one had arrived now and was watchin intently. "Time to blow some steam off" Era said to her self, and with that she dived forward and pinned the zombie like women to the ground and punched her jaw. But after the punch she was kicked back up by the women and landed upside down on her hand, she then pushed slightly and landed bak on her feet.

Then Era ran up and round house kicked the women, who stepped back in pain but quickly recovered. The women tried to punch Era but she blocked with her arm the kneed(spellin?) the women in the gut who doubled over in pain, then Era took her chance and pinned the womens arms behind her bak and held on tightly. The women chuckled in her still emotionless tone "very good young one, you may have the gem." Era let her go and in returned found a light gray gem and her hand, the energy rushed through her body just as before.The women had disappeared.

Suddenly a pink light surounded Madison, Era came over put was stopped by a pale hand. Era looked up to see Rameerez giving her a reasuring smile, she made no responce and looked back to Madison. Strange glowing lights were moving around her. Only she could hear what they were saying due to the weird pink barrier, "hello sorceress" the lights said cheerfully. A light noticed the look of confusion on Madisons face and explained,"we are what you might call fairies, I am the leader of the heal gem. Please answer my questions honestly" she must hav been female judging by the voice, all the fairies were surounded by a small light so you couldn't actually see what they looked like. But the leader had a red light, while the others had pink. Madison nodded her head. "Ok I only wont you to tell me what you think of this adventure?" she asked in a sugery sweet tone. Madison considered for a moment then answered."It has been exciting to do something different then being stuck in the school, but I fear for me and my sisters life. I don't know much about fighting, Era has always been the fighter...for both of us" she sighed sadly for the second time that day. The red/pink fairy nodded in understanding, than Madison spoke again."You know what I think I just stop worrying and hope for the best, its not like I can change all this now." "This was just to see your view on this, you may have the gem now" the fairy said kindly. She said somthing in another language and the gem appeared in Madisons hands, and she felt the energy rush through her. A pink cloud formed and dove into the gem and disappeared, Era came over and gave her a small smile. She smiled back.

"I should warn you know there is to be a switch" said Kai and Rameerez to the two sisters, "huh?" Era and Madison both said in unison."Era has been doing the fighting and Madison has been doing the questions, its time to switch" they both explained. Era looked at her sister expecting to see her go pale or something along those lines, but when she looked Madison didn't even flinch, she just looked on with a look of determination on her face."Ok then" Era said, and with that she walked over and grabbed her bag, the mist had gone along with the gems leaders. Madison mimicked her and began walking with her sister, the continued walking across the moore.

Somewhere along the way Rameerez was walking along side Era while the other two were a bit behind chatting away, "I think that your fighting skills have improved, that fight back there was better than the others" he praised, she smiled slightly in reply."Are we sleeping outside again tonight?" asked Era, he nodded. She looked up at him for a moment and said barly in a whisper, "thanks for helping me the other night." He nodded with no amount whatsoever of emotion, but he was happy inside.Not to mention a funny fuzzy type feeling engulfed his stomach for a moment(wtf am i talkin about here?lol).

By nightfall Kai and Madison had fallen asleep, Era was listening to her CDs again and Rameerez was staring absent mindedly at the full moon. "What will happen when we finish collecting the gems?" Era asked having finished listening to her music, he down from the skys with a blank expression as usual. "Well there'll be a corrination, like a queen would, into your ruling status. Then you and your sister find somewhere suitable for for a home, you may like to live any where in the world and you may also live away from Madison is you wished it. Then it would be ruling over the world and keeping its people from harms reach; that is what sorceresses are surposed to do, but most would dismiss there dutys.I doubt you would do that though, from the information gathered." She thought for a moment letting it all sink in, then nodded slightly. He couldn't tell what emotion was going through her brain, she an expression equal to his; blank. And he couldn't just read her emotions from her eyes due to the goggles, so that left him wondering what she thought of the new information.

**ok short chappy i know but i still hav MILD writers blok! it shud b fine by nxt chappy i hope, n e ways plz review i wanna know wat u ppl think. nxt chapter i better focus on Kai n Madison i'v neglected then 4 2 long lol. bu bye 4 now! shadowgirl/ashleigh**


	7. Madisons fight

**A/N: ok nufin much 2 say here...hmm....O YEA! enjoy the chappy!!!!!!! (readers: O.O' ) hehehehe!**

**disclaimer: i dont own squat! mayb a few things but nufin as extravagant as beyblade itself...**

CHAPTER 7: MADISONS FIGHT

The next day the group ended up in a mountinous region(spellin?), it was about miday and they hadn't stopped since the when they woke up. They stopped at a rocky wall that looked like a part of a moutain, "we have to climb to the top" the protecters said. Madisons face went pale, she had trouble climbing ladders never mind mountain walls. "Madison dont worry, just think, if you fall Kai has wings does he not. He's your protecter so I doubt he'd let you fall" said her sister reasuringly. Kai nodded. Madison slowly trudged towards the wall and grabbed a ledge, "Madison I'm going to go after you" stated Era. Madison nodded with determination and pulled herself up and grabbed another ledge, she carried on that way until she reached the top then breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Era watched with a smile as Madison climbed all the way to the top no problem,"thats a relief" she whispered to herself. Kai spread his wings and pounced of the ground to join Madison, then Era stepped up to the wall and climbed it with speed and grace. She new Rameerez was watching, even if it was for her safety, but she felt uncomfortable for some reason. She shook her head and carried on.

Once Kai had reached the top he imediatly rushed to Madison and asked her if she was ok, "I'm fine" she giggled (O.O giggled? where did that come from!?). He smiled then blushed slightly realising that he just went over the top with the protecter stuff, Madison saw and smiled to herself."y-you did good back there" he said trying to regain his dignity again.

Once Era reached the top(which wasnt long) she looked ahead and spotted something Madison and Kai didn't, there was a blackish-grey(almost black) male. He wore a dark gray cloak and looked towards the group, then walked up to Era. He bowed and said "greetings sorceress, I am Daze the leader of the sleep gem, please answer my questions trufully," Era nodded in reply."What would be a perfect life for you?" he asked, "solitude, tranqulity and my sister to be happy and umharmed" she answered sincerly. "What would be a problem for you?" "my....feelings" she whispered so the other souldn't hear. He nodded and handed her a dark grey gem, then the energy rushed through her body.

Once Daze had gone inside his gem, a yellow figure popped out of nohwere. It was a she and had a bright cheery smile,"hi sorceress hows about a fight for the wake gem, my name is Hype and I'm the leader" she said, then stood in a fighting stance. Madison mimicked less professionally and braced herself, the women jumped forward and atempted to kick Madison in the face but Madison luckily stumbled back. Then Madison gathered up the courage and jumped on hype then put her hands behind her back like she had saw Era do, but the women easily broke free from the grip then aimed a punch at Madisons face. Yet again Madison managed to escape the hit by stumbling backwards then tried to hold Hype hands again, but this time she used more force. It worked. "You have won sorceress" Hype said in her still cheery voice, Madison released her and helped the yellow women up. She was then handed a bright yellow gem and the energy coursed through her, then Hype was gone.

They had started traveling again after Era had made sure Madison was ok, then stopped on the other side of the mountain to sleep. Era had gone to sleep already and Rameerez thought he might aswell get an early night, that just left Kai and Madison staring absent-mindedly(spellin?) into the camp fire."You did really good today Madison" Kai said trying to brake the silence, Madison just smiled and turned back to the fire. Kai watched entranced as the reflection of the fire danced around in her emerald green eyes, the she looked up and blushed. Kai did the same."errr" was all that Kai could manage so say, Madison seemed to be unable to talk."umm, u know...err..your eyes look real pretty in the firelight.." he stuttered. She couldn't help but smile with the blush still on her cheeks,"thanks...I better go to sleep." She crawled into her sleeping bag and and fell into her unconscious form.

**ok that was kinda rushed but hey, its another chappy is it not. n e ways PLZ review! c ya nxt chapter shadowgirl/ashleigh**


	8. note!

**AUTHERS NOTE!: :'( i'm so sory ppl , but theres problems at the moment. A) i am writing another story out of bordom and B) i hav 4 got were i put the planning 4 the story, wiv out the planning i can remember wat 2 do nxt. But dont worry i can get a friend 2 help me remember, o and if ya wanna c my new fic then jus clik on my URL thingy u shud find it there. ok i hope 2 c u soon, hav a nice day all! SG/A**


	9. the last gems

**A/N: hey ppl! i know its been long since i upd8ed but i hav lots of school work plus a social life 2 keep up wiv :D but i do try 4 u guys! i do! well i hope u like this**

**discliamer: do.not.own.beyblade!..... :D**

CHAPTER 8: THE LAST GEMS

The gang had trudged on bitter from the coldness of the passing by mountains, "exactly how many more gems are left to get _now" _Madison asked sourly but at the same time her teeth were chattering. "Two" the protecters replied simply, and the sisters nodded.

They had stopped in a village for lunch and sat at a table in a cafe, and whilst the boys were ordering the meal Madison decided to have a little chat about her current marital status. "So...asked him out yet?" she asked bluntly, Era choked on her drink. "Cough! sorry cough! ask who out?" she replied, "Rameerez of course." Era gave her an annoyed look, "Oh come on Era! I know relationships aint your area of experiance but I think you two make a good couple, and can't go on forever not having a boyfriend." Era pretended to ingore her words but every sylibal sunk into her head resulting in her not noticing the winged ones head back to the table with their food, she sat there through the meal, not eating, not drinking. But comtemplating her sisters words.'It wouldnt be like me to ask somebody out, I'v never had a boyfriend. Theres no use, I might aswell leave it' she decided.'A life of solitude is what i'm destined for'.

The group had headed into a country side, soon to be confronted by the last challenge. A man stood proudly atop the grass, his skin seemed to be made off gold, shimmering in the midday sun."Afternoon sorceress, fight me, win, then you get the gem of the sun.And my name is Solar" he explained. Madison nodded. The golden figure lunged forward without warning and aimed a roundhouse kick at her stomach, but Madison had been practicing. She side stepped and missed the blow, ducking as the foot came round. As he turned she took her chance and raised her fist to catch the arm, twist it, and throw him to the floor. But he wasn't finished. He jumped back up and punched her square in the jaw, she staggered backwards dizzy from the surprising attack. She regained her composier(spellin?) quickly and punched back, but it hurt her hand as she did so. She kept her hand clenched to hopefully numb th pain, it worked. Then she kicked him in the _area_ and watched as he fell to the floor. She had won."very...good...sorceress" he muttered still in pain, "oh , umm sorry about that. Well...it was a fight" she appoligised. Solar nodded.Then handed over a gold coloured gem, Madisons energys soured again.

Suddenly a silvery glow came out of no where and a silver-skinned woman appeared clad in silver-satin clothes, "I'm Luner, the leader of the moon gem. Answer my questions, dark sorceress, and you may take my services and the gem" she explained. Era nodded then stepped forwards. "Why do you feel what you feel?" she asked, 'how am I surposed to know the answer to that' Era thought bitterly."I dunno" she replied sourly, Luner nodded. "Reasonable answer" she chuckled."Where do you find your peace?" she continued, "...My mind, or a dim or dark place without crowds or other inhabitonts" Era answered. Lunder nodded yet again, "That is all, you may take the gem" she placed a silver gem in Eras hand, the undeniable energy came,

They both had disappered; Solar and Luner. The protecters spoke, "Its time for you to go to the yin-yang kingdom(i jus thought this up coz of yin-yang-like n dark- dark n light- Era n Madison , get it?)" the said. The two sisters knew from there late-night talks that yin-yang kingdom was much like atlantis; lost(i hope i'm right bout that). And that once they had gone to their thrones and claimed thier ruling weopens, the kingdom would come to life and inhabitonts would once again claim its beauty.

**ok short but i had a wee-tiny-winy-ickle bit of writers blok here still, jus need sum ideas. if n e 1's open 2 surgestions i wud b gr8 ful. so wats gonna happen is...when they get 2 yin-yang kingdom, they'll b corrinated, like queens:D get their ruling weopens .....then sumins gonna happen 2 the pairings ok? i wan it 2 b sumin tragic NO DEATHS PLZ. i shall giv u credit if ur idea gets put up dont worry. then i'm gonna pair um up again :D! byez all**


	10. seperation and party

**A/N: thanks to diamond core for her surgestion on what to do next, thanx m8!and this chappy has alot of songs in it. And it VEEEERRRYY LONG in my veiw so enjoy this life time oppotunity lol.now i wont keep u w8in, get readin!!! lol**

**disclaimer: dont own beyblade..or should i say kai lol. and lyrics are by good charlotte(walk away and ghost of you) and offspring(race against myself).**

CHAPTER 9: SEPERATION AND A PARTY

Era, Rameerez, Madison and Kai stepped clear from the lush, green forest and stared in awe at the seemingly endless waters that shined golden in the miday sun. This was the place where the lost city of the sorceresses was to be uncovered. "We have to find the slide of hope that leeds to the kingdom" the protecters said scanning the area. the split up, Era and Rameerez, Madison and Kai.

Era could hear Madison joking about the cheesy names that these places had (whoa even my OC's r insultin me lol) and it made the corners of mouth twitch. They spent the rest of the afternoon searching the rock pools with no luck so far. Then as Madison was looking into one of the gleaming water holders she spotted something gleaming and called out to the others. One Era came she immediately jumped in causing her black cargo pants and leather boots to get wet, then she knelt down, not caring about the water, and traced her fingers over the strange object. It was like the number eight, one circle was gold and the other silver.

"Its the entrance" the protecters said. Era turned around and raised her eyebrows, "oh and I surpose you expect us to go annerexic or something just so we can get in there" she said sarcastically pointing to the circles. Madison burst out laughing, and the corners of Era's mouth twitched again. The two winged ones frowned at her, "no you use your gem" they explained."Oh well that was obvious" said Era, using her sarcastic voice again. And Madison was now holding her stomach from laughing, but jumped in the water with era. They both got out the first gem that came to them and places them at the circles. At first nothing...then a strange rumbling, like an earthquake, began. Suddenly a rainbow coloured light show up from the pool and shot up to the sky, and the ground below seemingly disappered and left Era and Madison to drop down a shoot that dug down into the earth.

Era closed her eyes tight behind the goggles and Madison screamed in fear and also closed her eyes, they slowed at a curve and landed roughly on their backsides. The herd the slither of another person coming down and suddenly two others landed on top of them, "OOOWWWWWW!!!!!!" they all cried. It turned out that Rameerez was on Era, and Kai on Madison. There was a moments silence while they registered this. Then all hell broke loose. "I FIND THAT OFFENSIVE!" Madison yelled at Kai, who recoiled slightly. "You.Fucking.Pervert! Dont!You! EVER! DO! THAT! AGAIN!" Era shouted at the top of her voice with a fuming look on her face, Rameerez just stood with a blank look. "Oh and you think I could just change my direction? Well tough shit! Gravity was clearly against me!" he shouted back, then suddenly covered his motuh realising he just shouted back at her. He was expecting a punch or something along those lines. But instead she walked up slowly and pointed to his bat like wings, "now tell me what the fuck are those!?" she shouted the question. "Wings..." he replied. "Well then you can use them then dumbass!!!" She walked off with her face in a shrunched up look of anger.

Era stopped at the edge of the small cliff they were on and looked over at the kingdom and her jaw dropped in awe. It was beautiful. The huge city was clearly seperated into two parts, a light side that was decorated with warm colours and statues made of gold, and a dark side was decorated with cold colours and statues made of silver. The two sides blended harmoniously together. Madison came and stood next to her and screamed in delight, Era cringed hoping her eardrums weren't broken. Kai came and pointed out the colosseum, "that's where you are to get corrinated, but for now you must stay seperated in your own halfs" he said, and Rameerez said respectfully hoping Era's anger had drifted off somewhere else. She didn't say anything, so he took that as a good sign.

The sisters nodded and turned to hug each other, they both smiled. Era pivoted and jumped down effortlessly, landing on one foot the the other and leaning forward slightly. She guessed that the obvious huge castle was where she had to go, and considering it was a **big **city it would take a while. Era got out here CD player and listened to one of her favourate songs. And she sung soflty along with it, and Rameerez was following, intruiged by her voice.

_l made this_ _bed_

_l choose to lie in it_

_And live with my regrets_

_l sleep with what l said_

_Could this be the end_

_Am l standing on the edge_

_Of everything l wanted now_

_l was afraid_

_l was afraid_

_And maybe l'm just scared_

_To face the things l feel_

_Its easier to walk away from everything_

_Seperate my soul_

_With all the things we shared_

_l'm falling to peices now_

_Say a prayer for me_

_When you go to bed_

_I'm in need of your faith now_

_l was afraid_

_And maybe l'm just scared_

_To face the things l feel_

_Its easier to walk away from everything_

_lf we could just reset_

_And live in happiness_

_Instead of our regrets_

_We set a mile away_

_Set me free a mile away_

_Pray for me now_

_l'm in need of faith_

_Pray for me now_

_l'm in need_

_And maybe l'm just scared_

_to face the things l feel_

_lts easier to walk away from everything_

_lf we could just reset_

_And live in happiness_

_lnstead of our regrets_

_We set a mile away_

_And maybe l'm just scared_

_To face the things l feel_

_lts easier to walk away from everything_

_Walk away from everything_

_Walk away from everything_

Rameerez felt soothed by the music even if it was the rock genre. After more songs they came to the black caslte that seemed oddly at home for Era, she pushed open the oak door that was traced with silver patterns and walked inot the huge hallway. to the right she could see a living room that was mainly decorated in dark reds, couches, cusions, they were all a deathly dark red. And to the left she could see the kitchen which was decorated in all the colours of blue there could possibly be. And up ahead she could see the spiral wooden stair case.

She explored the huge castle curiously, she had found a black room that she chose as her's. and the bathroom-that looked more like a swimming pool complex-was smothered in silver and with blue jewels often popping up in the tiles. There were other rooms, the dining room, which was a greyish colour. And the two spare rooms that hadn't been decorated yet. But at the back of the castle was her favourate place, it was a large tower that loomed over the castle and the rest of the city, its walls were bare and white. Era wanted to decorate it, maybe she would do it after the corrination.

Meanwhile Madiosn herself was exploring her castle which was a replica of Era's, but it was coloured differently. The living room was a pearl-white colour, and Madison giggled at the thought of getting a stain on the carpet or any other thing in that room. The kitchen was a cheerful yellow colour, she smiled at the thought of cooking in there. There was an extravagant dining room that was smothered in a light red colour, creating a warm atmosphere. The large bathroom-with its swimming pool like bath- was spreaded out with golden and white colours in intricate patterns. Her room(which she picked out) was the one which was overlayed in pink(every shade of it!). There was two spare rooms white had bare walls, and a undecorated tower at the back, which she thought would be a nice place to think if ever needed.

Era unpacked her stuff quickly and found her stomach grumbling, and Rameerez heard."Hungry?" he asked, she nodded with a blank look. She followed him to the blue kitchen and sat down at the table, watching as he looked through the cupboards. He pulled out some bread and some stuff to put on it, he make them both sandwhichs and sat down with her. They ate in silence, then Rameerez spoke."l'm sorry l shouted back before" he appologised,"its not your fault, and you do have the right to shout back you know. And did you expect me to hit? l only do that to my enemys or if necessary" she replied. He nodded then suddenly remembered something, casuing him to nearly choke on his sandwhich. "What's the matter with you" Era asked almost laughing."Cough! l just ! Me and Kai are surposed to get the people!" he jumped up and headed for the door, then turned back to face her. "We'll be back in a couple of days, we just have to get some residents, one of the things were surposed to do when we get here. Stay safe" he said and was just about to leave. "WAIT!" Era shouted, "what?" he asked. "If your going to get people then get the girls of my old school, l'v been worried about them all. l don't trust them with all them fucking asswipe males over there, no offence to your kind." He nodded-yes- and left.

Era suddenly felt lonely.

Once Rameerez had burst through the white casltes door he immediately told Kai what they had to do, and told them of where their going to stop of first(the sister's old school). Kai bid farewell to Madison and left with Rameerez.

Madison suddenly felt lonely.

It didnt actually take long, considering they had wings, and made it to the school. Now was the hard part. Getting them all together and telling them, but how could they tell them? Only Era and Madiosn can hear them. They decided that maybe writing out what was needed would be better. So they,unfortunatly, had to threaten the headmaster, then get him to get all the girls in the gym. It was unplanned and unprofessional, plus mant objected to such 'hoaxs' and turned there noses up at them. But one brown ahired girl said "but that would explain why they left, and where they went." This encouraged the others a bit, and to make the last peice of evidence Kai and Rameerez showed them their wings. A total of eight girls fainted.

They had wrote down for them to get their stuff ready, and they did, now ready to go to their lost friends. The journey itself was big. Having 241 females following you was a tough life, and there was more to get. With stopping at other villages to collect people, most of the girls had to explain, and often adding extras about there friends, Era and Madison. The managed to get the numbers up to 628, it was enough. And it left room for the population to grow. They had to get the gender numbers equal and have mostly young ones (ready for the future and all). Most of the teenagers were seriuosly depressed with the world, family, school etc. so it wasnt hard really to get them to leave their homes.

The journey took longer than before, the others slowing them down, but it was quite nice to act like a normal person with all these teenagers. Rameerez even saw Kai playing with the others in a game of football, and he chuckled slightly. Although they couldn't properly communicate with them, they got the hang of using their hands as signs so the others know.

They finally made it to the rock pools and many sat down on the edges, with bags on laps, admiring the beauty. But they had to get up again and trudge to the other side, resulting in plenty of splashing(which usually ended up in a huge group water fight) and their clothes getting drenched. After seeing the shoot that they had to dropp through most of them backed off, cringing slightly. But a brave boy stepped forward and practically leaped in, the rest stepped forward expecting a scream from the bottom but all that came was an "ouch..." Most of them laughed, and some climbed over the edge of slipped in sliding to the bottom painlessly.

Era and Madison both looked out of their windows of there castles to see herds of people heading to the colosseum from the shoot, they both looked up to the earthy ceiling of their world and smiled._Their back _they thought.

Era, now in black jeans that showed the shape of her legs well and a dark red t-shirt that covered her hips, ran to the colloseum with graceful speed and jumped through one of the entrances that covered the silver and gold bricked complex. She was just in time to see Rameerez walk through another entrance soon followed the herds of people that were with him.

Madison, wearing a denim skirt that came to just abover her knees, a powder blue t-shirt and pink and red trainers, ran blindly to the colosseum hoping to see Kai again. She stumbled through one of the entrances and saw Kai come from the back of the crowd. And she also saw the female population from her old school, she looked at Era, who smirked at her and gave a thumbs up. Madison grinned back and went to meet everyone, and Era repeated her steps.

Era and Madison gave shocked faces when they saw Queen and Mariah come forward and appologise, but recovered and smiled. Era held out her hands and said "We shoudn't fight here, it's a paradise. And we're going to treat it right by treating ourselves and others right. agreed?" Mariah and Queen took a hand each and shook it smiling all the same. Everyone heard the speach and broke out in applause. Then Kai spoke out, even if the others couldn't hear, "WHO SAYS WE HAVE A PARTY!?!?" Madison burst our laughing and repeated his message, sound and everything! Most jumped up in the air and shouted "yeah!"

Everyone was now following Kai to a big warehouse like building at the back of the colosseum, he forced open the oak doors and let everyone look inside. Inside was mountians of food and drink all piled up and readu for taking, "and here the goverment say our resources are running out" said a girl with straw co,oured ahir and green eyes who happened to be Madison's best friend. A few chuckled at this and went inside to grab the food, once a few things were taken out of their place, they seemed to magically have another in its place. eight girls fainted again. Madisons friend spoke again, "yup...the goverment has really got their figures fucked up..." The people took this light heartedly, even if weird, and laughed. They left a few boys and girls in charge of getting the party ready, and other went to find a house they liked and wanted to live in. Madison was helping out at the colosseum and Era headed back to her caslte.

Once there she found herself drawn to the tower, it would be a couple of hours before the party, and she wasn't the one to get ready straight away. So she sat down, hands against the rails on the balcony and stared. It was beautiful, she had seen pictures of Venice before it was destroyed, she had seen pictures of the snowy blue moutnains that lay near lakes in Canada before nuclear blasts cleared them out, but they were nothing compared to this. Natural materials, all from earth, sprouted its life and showed its true form. And the gold and silver were patterned so intensively, it made her light headed, and peace of mind was acquired.

She heard the soft beating of wings and suddenly Rameerez jumped over the balcony, landing gracefully. "Its nearly time for the party, if you still want to go" he said in his mono-tone voice. Era shruged and got up heading down the spiral staircase, then entered her room. She searched through the closet in hope of finding something sutable for the party, but she just had her usual clothes, nothing special. Then Rameerez walked in and looked at her frustrated face, he chuckled. She gave him a sour look and sat on her bed with a defeated sigh. He shook his head slightly and said "wait here." era waited whilst he left the room, and she had a look of questioning on her face.

Rameerez came back with a bag and gave it to her, "I knew Kai was going to surgest a party so l thought l might aswell get you this" he said flatly. She looked inside and her eyebrows raised in surprise. Inside was a -clearly expensive- silk black button up shirt with a silver, red, blue and green dragon embrioded skillfully on the back, and a pair of navy blue jeans that was also embrioded with the same dragon and had splits in them all the way up to her thighs. she looked up in awe, "...l so owe you one now."

Madison was flinging all the clothes out of the wardrobe and looking for that special outfit she'd been saving, there it was! A powder blue strappless top that was cut off at the stomach and slanted down to her left thigh, and light red jeans with a pink skirt that slanted to the right, stopping at just above the right knee. ln her view it was perfect!

She changed quickly and litrally jumped to the dresser and applied her make up; a hint of clear lipgloss and bit of mascara. She never bombarded herself with the stuff, in fear of making her something she's not. Her hair was let down and flowed down to her mid-back area. Madison smiled, satisfied with her appearance in the mirror and headed downstairs towards the door.

Era strolled along the path ways that seemed out of a fairy tail, Rameerez had gone already. She hadn't tried the whole make-up of goths look but she did so and found it suited her quite well. She had her goggles on as usual, and had jet-black lipstick on making her pale face stand out, she also had a red choker on that had a silver cresent moon on it. the top half of her hair was in a bobble but the silver streaks weren't in the bobble, they lay framing her face and head perfectly.

The two sisters entered at opposite ends of the colosseum and looked at each other, and in unision gave a thumbs up to the other. Rameerez looked at Era , looked her up and down, and had to stop himself drooling. Kai had to do that same too, he was looking at Madison. A stage had been set up, maybe it came from the warehouse, and a few people had the guts to get up on there and sing.

Era walked to an empty seat in the corner and sat, being not really the dancing person. She could sing, she could sing really good, but she wanted a reason to sing and not just joke around. They were now looking for a person to sing next and Madison shouted out her name, "Oh! Era! pick Era!" Era's face faultered. Then Rameerez spoke up, "go on Era you have a nice voice, so dont hide it." She would never blush, but her face still had the blank yet embarrassed look of when you do blush. Some how he gave her a reason to sing, but there was no way in hell she was going to sing them soppy love songs.

She jumped onto the stage and got her CD's out of her pocket; a constant reminder and tribute of her mother. She put one in the machine and waited for it to annalise the disk then remove the lyrics when it played, so it was her voice instead of the normal singers. The intro music started and then she sung to the music, entrancing her audience, amking them move skillfully to the beat.

_(l realize)_

_All l want_

_All l need_

_Allways lies just out of reach_

_l'v been coming up empty_

_(l realize)_

_l run as fast as l can run_

_l pushed as hard as anyone_

_But still theres nothing for me_

_(and l want)_

_l'v tried as hard as l can_

_(And l need)_

_l'v taken all l can stand_

_(And l fall)_

_But l am running a race against myself_

_Against myself, yeah_

_(l realize)_

_Burning out, strung along_

_Now my sorrow is my song_

_My whole world is half hearted_

_(l realize)_

_For my pain l have none_

_After all is said and done_

_Now l'm back where l started_

_(And l want)_

_l'v gone as far as l can_

_(And l need)_

_l'v taken all l can stand _

_(And l fall) _

_But l am running a race against myself_

_Against myself, yeah_

_(and l want)_

_l'v tried as hard as l can_

_(And l need)_

_l'v taken all l can stand_

_(And l fall)_

_But l am losing the race against myself_

_Against myself, yeah_

_against myself_

There was a tremendous applause and, as expected, Madison had shouted for her to do another. So she put a different CD in and sung again.

_l will wait until the end_

_When then pendulum will swing back _

_To the darker side of hearts bleedin_

_l will save this empty space _

_next to me like its a grave_

_Where l lay a place for us to sleep eternally together_

_l have been_

_Searching for_

_Traces of_

_What we were_

_Ghost of you_

_ls all l have left_

_ls all that l have left of you to hold_

_l wake in the night to find there's no one there but me_

_And nothing left of what we were at all_

_And here l am pacing around this house again_

_With pictures of us living on these walls_

_l see my breathe in the cold of the air and that l'm breathe and l'm wondering_

_l'm wondering if its you that l feel if its you that l feel here haunting me forever_

_have been_

_Searching for_

_Traces of_

_What we were_

_Ghost of you_

_ls all l have left_

_ls all that l have left of you to hold_

_l wake in the night to find there's no one there but me_

_And nothing left of what we were at all_

And l'm not looking for

Anything but us

Anything but what we were

And l'm not asking for

Any memories

l only want to know your here

_Ghost of you_

_ls all l have left_

_ls all that l have left of you to hold_

_l wake in the night to find there's no one there but me_

_And nothing left of what we were at all_

_Ghost of you_

_ls all l have left_

_ls all that l have left of you to hold_

_l wake in the night to find there's no one there but me_

_And nothing left of what we were at all_

Era stepped down from the stage to yet another thunderous applause from her audience, she had seen Rameerez nodding his head with the music signaling he liked, so she smiled.

They party was -as most would say- a blast. And Era had even caught kai and Madison dancing at once point, and so a slow song aswell! Era stepped into her dark caslte and kicked off her black and white trainers, and drunk with fatigue she dropped to the dark red couch like a boulder to water. Rameerez came in after her and looked at her sleeping form and sighed, then picked her up bridal style and took her up to her room. After placing her on the silk black bed and covered her with the sheets, he moved a stray hair from her face and behind her ears.

**PHEW!!! That took a bloody day 'n' half that did! but I surpose l gotta' give you guys a present for being so patient and all. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!:D**


	11. emotions

**l just have to say that if you think that cause l have other storys means l'm abandoning this one then your wrong, so no need to panic. well, enjoy!**

**dont own beyblade**

CHAPTER 11: CAN'T KEEP THE EMOTIONS HIDDEN

Madison woke up early as usual and headed downstairs for breakfast, and saw Kai sitting at the table to. He smiled warmly to her as she came in and she felt her stomach doing back flips.

"Hey Madison can l ask you a question" he asked, it was now or never.

"Sure, what is it?" she replied.

"Umm... l just want to let you know....l like you, alot" he confessed, with a pale pink painting his cheeks.

Her face softened slightly.

"Ditto" she said simply. His head shot up and a big grin plastered his face, Madison giggled. Without warning he jumped forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She blushed, but kissed back. He stroked her cheeks loveingly.

Meanwhile

Era woke up groggily -as usual- and headed down the stairs too see Rameerez flat out on the couch, she smirked. Era walked up and plopped down on the couch, effectively waking him up.

"OW! ..Huh?..Era?" he said sleepily, and half yawning.

"No l'm your fairy godmother" she said sarcasticly. He smirked, he could work this to his advantage.

"Well tell me godmother" he said playing along "would you grant me a wish?"

"Course what do you want? Million dollors do?" she replied, still using the sarcastic voice.

"Nope, l was thinking more along the lines of getting some one to fall for me" he said innocently flicking the dirt from under his nails. Era raised an eyebrow and suddenly found this interesting.

"And who would that be?" she questioned curiously.

"Well, fairy godmother.. l believe she is sitting on me right now" he said smirking at her shocked expression. She didn't reply, she just looked at him with eyes wide in surprise. But even though her eyes were covered by her goggles, he knew.

"So godmother..think she likes me? l think only you would know."

There was a strange lump in her throat that stopped her talking. He sat up a brought his head close to hers.

"Well, l think l'll find out for myself..."

With that he closed the distance on their lips, and felt Era shiver and he said in a muffled voice against her lips

"l guess she does like me, wouldn't you agree godmother?"

Then, with her knowing, he slid her goggles off and stopped to look in her eyes. She blinked her dazed eyes and realised the usual dimness that came with the goggles had gone, she gasped and tried to get them back from him. He smirked and hid them behind his back, and Era once again tried to get them. He dropped the goggles and held both of her hands behind his back with one of his hands, and with the other hand he caressed her cheek.

"Why the rush to get your goggles back on? l'v already told you that l like them, so why hide from me?"

"l don't know, l guess it's just habit" she answered.

He still held her hands behind his back as he kissed her again, and Era kissed back this time, but not as boldy.

**ok this was short but atleast they get everything in the open now. l dont really like writing these scenes they give me 'sudden writers block' but its the only thing l can really write about.**

**REVIEW!!!! :)**


	12. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**The last chapter was the LAST! l am sorry if you were hoping for more, but inspiration ran out, and if l kept on writing it would have made things worse.**

**l hope that you have enjoyed it. Good-byez! Check out my other storys if you want.**


End file.
